Nene Odagiri
Nene Odagiri (小田切 寧々 Odagiri Nene) is one of the seven witches and Vice president of the Student Council in Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo. She has romantic feelings for the main protagonist, Ryu Yamada. Appearance Nene is a girl of average height with a curvy, but slim build. She has purple hair that reaches down to the middle of her nape and is braided behind her ears. While she usually lets it hang loose, she has been known to do it up in a bun and whenever she is bathing, she is always wearing a fuzzy ribbon to keep her braids in place. Like almost all female characters in the series, she has exposed ears and long hair locks in front of her ears. She has purple eyes and relatively thick eyebrows. In school, she is wearing the standard Suzaku High uniform, and in her spare time she is usually seen wearing an assortment of dresses, blouses and skirts. During the Performance Contest, Nene is first seen wearing the Yakisoba Bread Fairy Costume and later, the Seven Witches Costume. Personality Nene is often shown to have a bossy attitude and can be arrogant sometimes. She is shown to have high confidence in what she does or believes in. History During the first year, Nene witnessed Ryu Yamada and Ushio Igarashi saving a girl named Haruko Nijino, the Amnesia Witch, who were being harassed by a group of male students from other school. Fearing that everything will get out of hands, Haruko uses her Amnesia Power to rearrange the trio's memories, intending to make them believe that Nene was the girl who the two boys saved instead of her. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 160 However, Haruko's plan didn't go as she intended as while Nene's memory consists of her being harassed by the students, Nene managed to defend herself and that Ryu attacked the students for no reason at all. Due to this, she reported the event as what her new memory tells her, causing Ryu to be seen as an outcast to the entire campus. Feeling guilty for causing this, Nene tried to include Ryu in her group which consists of her and Ushio and sent the latter to invite him but always failed due to Ryu's hatred toward her. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 133 The trouble was eventually cleared up when Sora Himekawa, one of Ryu's new friends, brought her and Ushio to Haruko, who is now called Nancy, and had the latter explains what actually occured. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 160Now understanding the truth, all of them decided to hangout together as a group of friends with their first trip together to a nearby zoo. Although she claimed to not like animals or Ryu, Sora, and Ushio's animal descriptions, Nene bought a small panda doll for Haruko who couldn't come, a sign that she treasures the friendship between all of them.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 161 Later, after Sora confessed to her and Ushio that she likes Ryu, Nene advised her to use her Reminiscence Power to see if Ryu likes her or not.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 161 What happened afterward remains unclear, but her memories' of the reconcilation was later erased by Haruko who was pressured by Sora for an unknown reason with the power of the ceremony. Sometime after that, Nene along with five female "smartest students" were gathered at the Altar Room, making her the Charm Witch capable of charming other people.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 76 Around this time, Nene also became a vice president alongside Toranosuke Miyamura. She eventually acknowledged her power, and abused it to amass large amount of followers in order for her to become the next president.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 23 Plot Cultural Festival Arc In the Student Council Office, she over hears that Urara wants to go to college. With this Mikoto warns her that she needs to catch up.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 5, Page 3 The next day in the halls Nene calls out to Ryu, thinking that he is Toranosuke. She informs him that he has been acting high and mighty lately, making him realize that the two do not like each other. She begins to talk about the Supernatural Studies Club speaking of how it is not that important and questioning why Ryu is in it. Angering him but he manages to conceal it from her. While leaving, Nene tells him to have fun with his club while he still can.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 11-14 Witch Hunting Arc Student Council Formation Arc Seven New Witches Arc Winter Break Arc Second Witch War Arc As Shinichi walks away after he had finished he speech, she gives him a score of twenty for it, commenting it was better than his last one. She notes that more students stayed to listen to him, stating its an improvement for him to give a speech in his own words. After he declares to not use his power, she happily chuckles.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 3-4 Abilities Intelligence and Observation: Like most of the characters associated with the Witch Power, Nene is a very observant person, noticing even a very small detail or seemingly unimportant clue such as when she became a witch for the first time Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 76or the fact that her power doesn't work on everyone as well as that each witch powers possess their own distinctive drawback or flaw.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 99 Former Abilities Charm: Nene's abilities is capture. The person that she kissed will fall in love with her and she can order them do whatever she wants. However, the power cannot be used on all people as not everyone can be charmed by her and the effect may varies for each person as while some can fall over heel for her, others may not react different from their usual personality.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 99 Also, the person can ignore her command if the order would risks with her well-being.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 98 Like the other witches power, if the person she kissed is already under the effects of another witch's power then she cannot charm them. The power disappeared after Yamada wished for the disappearance of all witch powers from the school. Appearances in Other Media OVAS Second Coming of the Suzaku Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! After joining Ryu and his friends in order to participate in the Performance Contest, Nene practices the seven witches dance alongside them until the day before the festival. However, their costumes were stolen by a trio of troublemakers, forcing Miyabi to stall for time by dressing her as "Yakisoba Bread Fairy Nene" which greatly embarasses her but. Fortunately, Nene's effort has not gone waste as they are able to recover the costume in time for the dance. Although the performance is very popular and successful, the group's score is deducted from the prepartion part, resulting in them being put in the last place instead. Nevertheless, the president understands the situation and has the group rewarded with a consolation price, and that Ryu is chased by her and the rest for misinterpreted the president's words in the first place.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationship Ryu Yamada: She is in love with him. Urara Shiraishi: Rival and friend. Ushio Igarashi: He is her former companion, but only thinks of him as a close comrade. Tamaki Shinichi: A former rival of hers, due to the battle of being the successor of presidency. Trivia *In a special report, Miyamura does an in-depth analysis of the witches based on his observation. In it, he mentioned Odagiri and her power, "I want her power so badly! Obviously the best one. Odagiri's a bit of a klutz, which means I get to see her underwear every now and again - the best part about her! She's a tease though, so not worth it!".Volume 6, Chapter 49 Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Student Council Category:Second-Year Students Category:Former Witches Category:Article stubs